Actions Speak Louder
by DanniMitchell85
Summary: Takes place after G.I. Joe: Retaliation. Cobra is stronger than ever, but the Joes aren't about to give up. Tasked with the job of rebuilding the G.I. Joe Program and in a time of need, General Joe Colton brings in someone who he hopes will play a key role in tracking Cobra, but will they be more help or hindrance? Action, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Romance. Snake Eyes/Oc. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** This is my first story for G.I. Joe, but not for this site. I would like to start off and say a quick thank you to my Beta who helped me iron some kinks out, Verbophobic.

This story takes place right after G.I. Joe: Retaliation. If you have not yet seen the movie, be warned there ARE SPOLIERS! This story deals with the events that happened in the movie and the fallout.

Story Genres: Action, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort and of course Romance! (Snake Eyes/OC)

Story Rated: R (Adult Content, Violence and Mild Language) I don't like rating each chapter because I feel like it gives away what might happen in that chapter.

**Action Speaks Louder**

**Chapter 1**

_Oval Office of the White House – Washington D.C._

"General Colton," the President of the United States greeted as he turned from the large bay style window of the Oval Office. "Please, come in and have a seat," he waved towards the two soft yellow couches that were arranged in the middle of the room across from each other, a dark wooden center table separating them. Yellow was known to have a calming effect, so it was understandable the Oval Office would have the soft golden tones throughout. Heavy curtains draped above the three floor-to-ceiling windows and the walls were painted to match. However the soft warm glow did little to ease the amount of tension in the room caused by the two unsettled men.

General Joe Colton, still wearing his dress blues from the award ceremony just a few hours beforehand, crossed the room and took the proffered seat. Placing his cover down on his lap, he waited for the President to make his way over. It was clear to the seasoned General the man before him was gathering his thoughts. General Colton wasn't unaccustomed to stressful situations; he had experienced many while he was in service to the military. But even he admitted that times have changed. Cobra Commander brought a whole new level of insanity to the table. When the attack on the Eiffel Tower was reported, his gut had told him it was only the beginning. He hated it when his gut was right, as it normally was.

When Roadblock and the other remaining Joes walked into his house, he knew he couldn't turn them away. The US Government may have told him years ago that his time of service to his country was over, but when Cobra attacked _his_ Joes, there wasn't going to be much that could keep him away. He knew much had changed while he had been away during retirement, and he was looking forward to getting back into the fight.

The General hadn't been in service at the time when Jonathan Pryce was elected into office, and it didn't matter to him. As a commissioned officer, Joe Colton's responsibility was to honor and defend the Constitution and protect the Leader of the Free World. Even in retirement he took those vows to heart. It was his sense of patriotic honor and duty that he aided the Joes in rescuing the President. It was his moral duty to stop Cobra, he was among the few alive who had the power and knowhow to stop the deranged madman.

There was also the fact it hurt knowing the organization he helped build had been destroyed overnight. The sight of all those dog tags on his table haunted him, and a part of him never wanted to lose sight of that. The metallic chime as they fell out of the small dark duffel bag rang in his ears still.

Those men and women died trying to protect and defend the helpless. They joined the Joes to make a difference, to be a part of the combat against terrorism. Joes fought to bring down those who sought to enslave the nations of the world. They lost their lives because Cobra knew the Joes were the only ones capable of stopping him.

"How did we end up here," President Pryce asked out loud more to himself, pulling Colton out of his grim thoughts.

"You said you wanted to talk," Colton answered pointing out the obvious trying to lighten the dark mood.

A bitter laugh left the President's mouth as he made his way over to take a seat across from the man who aided in saving his life. "Yes, I did," he admitted as he looked down to his hands resting in his lap.

Silence fell between the two men as they sat, and Colton noticed the ragged look of the President. His tie was lose, the makeup his staff applied for the televised award ceremony was cleaned away and now showed the dark circles under his sad eyes. It went unsaid the amount of stress the man was under. He had been held against his will while an imposter took over his role. While Pryce had been cleared of all the transgressions Zartan committed while wearing the skin of the President, he still felt responsible. He was also left to clean up the disastrous mess left behind.

"How's your arm?" Colton asked, trying to start the conversation.

"Oh," Pryce said as he lightly touched the side of his arm. "It fine, only a flesh wound."

Joe nodded. Part of him was still surprised Lady Jaye had shot the President; however looking back he knew it had been the only way to save his life. She was the only person who could say she shot their Commander in Chief and got away with it. Something he wasn't sure her father would take lightly had he still been alive.

"We're in trouble General," Pryce said as he leaned back and looked up. They were the only two men in the room; the other remaining Joes were waiting outside and talking with the newly reinstated members of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. "The world is watching us, wondering what we are going to do about Cobra."

Colton remained silent. His gut clinched and he had the nagging feeling he knew where this meeting was headed.

"Leaders of world notations are questioning the security of our government, something I find myself doing." Pryce admitted. "They want to know how Zartan was able to take over my place as President and lead this nation without anyone knowing until it was too late. However they are also aware of the fact the Joes saved their nations as well as their lives."

"It's what we do," the General said with confidence.

"With only a handful of Joes, you stopped the Cobra Commander." Pryce said with respect. "With the sad exception of London, you saved the world."

"Joes aren't known for giving up," Colton replied. "We fight till we win, or there is no one left to fight."

"Yes, I know that now." Pryce nodded as he took a deep calming breath. "That is why I am asking you officially to come out of retirement, until the Joes get back up on their feet. If anyone can get them going again stronger than ever, it would be the man who founded them."

"I thought I couldn't come out of retirement," the General joked with a dry sense of humor.

"That didn't stop you from re-enlisting now did it?" Pryce responded with a soft knowing smile. "We are at war right now, and we need to show the other nations we are able to deal with the threat before us," he said with a serious tone.

"What is it you are hoping to accomplish?" Colton asked. He needed to know exactly what was being asked of him and the remaining Joes. There was no doubt in his mind the Joes could, and would, accomplish the task handed to them. However, he needed to know if the expectations where realistic. The Joes were the best of the best, but they were still human. They put forth more effort than most without being asked. They didn't understand the meaning of the word 'defeat' and never considered surrendering as an option. Still though, they bled just like every other man and woman on the front line, and willingly gave their lives for a greater purpose.

"I want you to rebuild the Joes," Pryce stated. "I am giving you full permission to bring in whomever you think would be an asset to the team, and give you any resources you need. I want the Joes to hunt down the Cobra Commander and exterminate him," he said as he took a scattered breath. "I never thought I would give a kill command, but I see it's the only way to deal with him. I can't risk the chance of him escaping again only to cause more harm."

The General nodded his head, he understood and agreed. He had hoped that had been the outcome of their last confrontation with the vile Commander; however he slithered away before anyone had the chance to put a bullet in his head.

"I hope you understand you have your work cut out for you." The President continued. "The Pit has been compromised; it was destroyed in the attack on the Joes. We are still in the middle of the recovery effort." Pryce said gravely. General Colton could tell the President felt the loss of those who had been killed while Zartan had been in office. "There will be a memorial at the end of the week, once we have a full account of those lost in the line of duty." Pryce said as he stood up to stretch his legs. "Each one will be given full honors and remembered as heroes. I'm not about to let the world forget those lost."

General Colton's eyes stung at the thought of those who had families. Pain tightened in his chest at the thought of children growing up without their parents there to watch over them. Afraid to say anything, knowing his voice would betray him, Colton only nodded in agreement.

"You are welcome to use whatever base you would like for the Joes new headquarters. You are one of the very few people I can trust now, and I know you will do what needs to be done."

General Colton stood up and straightened his uniform. "Yes Sir," he replied. His voice was rough yet firm as he held onto the ranging emotions.

"The world needs to know we aren't giving up. They need to see we are going to come back stronger than ever. I want Cobra to regret ever thinking about destroying the Joes."

"Yes Sir," Colton said with a determined tone.

"The Joes went from a joint world origination consisting of twenty three nations, to three military personal, two ninja's, and an retired General." Pryce said with an unbelieving shake of his head. "If six can take on Cobra and his forces, I can't wait to see what will happen once we get the Joes back in full force."

"Cobra is going to learn he made a very big mistake," General Colton said knowingly.

"What, that messing with the Joes was a mistake?" Pryce asked.

"No, he should have made sure he killed us all." Colton said with a grim smile.

"Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice." Pryce began to quote. "Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged."

"We aren't going for revenge or vengeance, but retaliation and retribution. Anyone who willing works with Cobra will be dealt with harshly." General Colton promised.

Pryce walked up to the General and held his hand out. "I'm glad we are at an understanding. I know I don't need to worry about you and your team," he said as they shook hands firmly. "Let me know, directly, if there is anything I can do for you."

"You already gave the green light, that's all we need." General Colton responded.

President Pryce released the Generals hand and took a small step back, Colton stood at attention and saluted. "You may be dismissed General. Good luck and may God be with you." Pryce said as he dismissed the General.

Opening the door, Colton noticed the remaining Joes waiting for him. Without saying anything he made his way down the hall, knowing they were right behind him. Once inside the elevator he looked over to the large man beside him. "You still got that gun I gave you?"

"Yes sir," Roadblock answered pulling out the sidearm.

"Good, you're going to need it." Colton said. "We're going Cobra hunting."

…**. End of Chapter ONE…**

**Author's End Note:** I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I would love to hear what you think, so please feel free to review or send me a PM. The next chapter should be up over the next few days, so keep an eye out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Another's Notes: **I would like to thank everyone who has been reading. I know the 1st chapter wasn't that much, but it was needed to build the foundation of this story. This chapter is longer and I hope you all enjoy it!

Also, thank you to Slytherin Studios for reviewing the last chapter! So this chapter is for you, I hope you like it!

**Actions Speak Louder**

**Chapter 2**

_General Joe Colton's House – Washington D.C._

Pulling open the refrigerator, General Joe Colton pulled out a cold beer and twisted off the top. He had only just arrived home with the other Joes and changed out of his dress blues. Now in his favorite worn jeans and a plain blue cotton t-shirt, he tried to take what little time alone he had to gather his thoughts. He had allowed the others to crash at his place, and use it as an impromptu command center, or base, until they figured out their next step.

Taking a long drag of the bitter drink, he allowed it to slide down his throat and calm him. Cool air drifted out of the refrigerator as he let his mind wonder. There was much to be done, and not nearly enough time to do it in. He had been able to hold off on telling the team what their orders where and about what the President and he discussed. He had assured them once they got back to his house and changed that he would fill them in. He knew he didn't have much time, once they put their blues and awards away they would come looking for answers. Answers he knew they were waiting for.

Nudging the door of the refrigerator closed with his hip, he wasn't surprised to see Snake-Eyes standing behind it. "You haven't changed one bit," he said, not at all surprised at the appearance of the darkly clad ninja. Unlike the others, Snake never wore anything different than his armored suit. Always at the ready with his swords at his back and sidearm's strapped to his hips and thighs. Colton knew he had throwing starts and other small knifes tucked away within the many pockets, and he wouldn't be surprised if the ninja carried around different assortments of small explosives with him. Snake Eyes was always well prepared and Colton knew having him on the team gave them a large advantage.

Walking around the island counter in his kitchen, Colton looked the silent man over with a critical eye. Other than filling out and standing a bit taller, Snake Eyes hasn't changed that much from the first time they had met. He still stood with confidence and moved with the wind. He was lethal with his bare hands alone, and downright devastating when he utilized the many weapons at his disposal.

Taking another long pull of the dark brew in his hand as he leaned against the counter top, Colton couldn't help but be thankful Snake hadn't been among those lost. He was easily the most valuable Joe, able to accomplish any task given to him even if it didn't fall under his line of specialty.

While Colton surveyed him, Snake Eyes just stood tall and unmoving. Never swaying from his spot where he had appeared behind the open refrigerator door. The only movement he made was to turn his head as he followed Colton walking around the kitchen. Colton knew he had the ninja's full attention, and could feel the unasked question the silent man was wanting answered.

_What do we do now?_

Colton wasn't intimidated by the man behind the mask. He highly respected Snake, but wasn't afraid of him. He was content to simply stand in the kitchen with the other man, knowing the others would join them soon. Any other human, would feel uneasy with the silent ninja, Colton found it reassuring. If you could see Snake Eyes in this seemingly calm state, it meant there was nothing to fear. It's when he pulled out one of his many weapons and _couldn't_ be seen; you had the right to worry.

It wasn't much longer when Roadblock made his way into the kitchen, nodding to the General and his former mentor while he helped himself to what was in the refrigerator, in search for something refreshing. Colton only nodded his consent when Roadblock looked back with a silent request if it was all right he had a beer. Lady Jaye and Flint joined them together, and it didn't go unnoticed the way Flint stood behind the only remaining female Joe. Jinx, the female student of Snake walked in from the living room and took her place besides her teacher.

"So what's our next move?" Flint asked. Roadblock had told Colton that Flint was new to the Joes, and Colton could see how green he was. Colton could also see that Flint had the heart he wished all Joes possessed.

"We go after Cobra Commander," Colton answered calmly as he took the last swig of his beer.

"What, and place him in max security again?" Lady Jaye asked, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah because that worked so well last time," Flint said snarky.

"No, this time we have been ordered to exterminate the snake," Colton replied then looked over to Snake Eyes. "No offense," he added. Snake Eyes only nodded his head silently to convey he didn't take it personally.

"Us and what army?" Flint asked as he mimicked Lady Jaye in posture, looking around the large kitchen and the few people standing in it.

"The President gave us orders to rebuild the Joes," Colton informed them, placing his empty bottle in the trash.

"It took over ten years to build up the Joes to what they were, and only a night to destroy them." Roadblock said in a soft tone. "Back when we didn't have to worry about Cobra, and we weren't outmatched," he added.

Colton looked over to the large man. He knew Roadblock wasn't giving up, but was playing devil's advocate. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy," he stated as he looked around the room, making eye contact with everyone. "We are going to start off by bringing in those who we need the most. Tech support, transportation, medical support and more ground support. We will recruit those who are already in the military and seasoned in the art of war, or have advance experience in their filed." Colton explained his plan. "We don't have the numbers or time to train new recruits."

"I'm not sure your house will hold many more," Lady Jaye pointed out.

"Let me worry about that," Colton said with a knowing smile.

"We can use the rec-center for the time being. It has the space and equipment." Roadblock offered.

Colton nodded, agreeing to the idea.

"I can speak with the Blind Master; perhaps he would be willing to allow a few of our clansmen to assist." Jinx spoke up while looking to her teacher. Snake Eyes nodded his consent. Having more of the Arashikage Clan in their ranks would give them more of an advantage.

"Great, more ninja's," Flint mumbled as Lady Jaye elbowed him in the ribs.

"I have an idea of who else we could talk to; I'll get a list together." Colton said as he walked out of the kitchen and into his office. "I don't want us to use any computers, or phones while we are bring in new blood. We can't risk Cobra getting wind of what we are doing, and who we are talking to."

"So, word of mouth?" Roadblock asked. The others followed the General into his home office and watched as he pulled out a pad of paper and plucked a pen from a hollowed out grenade that sat on top of his desk.

Colton nodded in response to Road's question as he wrote down a list of names and known address from memory. "Jaye and Flint, take these two." Colton said tearing off a piece of yellow legal paper from the spine of the pad, handing it to them. "Their brothers, a bit much, but I'm sure you can handle them," he said with a knowing smile. "Stick together and cover your six. We have to assume Cobra is already targeting us, waiting for us to let our guard down. I'll be damned if he takes out any more Joes."

"I will return to Japan and speak with the Blind Master personally." Jinx added, than looked over to Snake. "Will you be joining me?" Admiration shone brightly in Jinx's eyes as she asked her teacher. It was clear to all those in the room she held attraction for the masked man. Colton had a feeling it was a strong case of hero worship.

Snake nodded once in response to Jinx's question.

"I would rather Roadblock went with you, Jinx," Colton interrupted. "I am going to need Snake Eyes to join me while we collect a very special asset and future team member." Colton explained.

"Special how?" Lady Jaye asked with curiosity.

"Very," Colton replied with a tone of secrecy. "Someone I wanted to join the Joes a few years ago," he added softly.

"Why didn't they? Who wouldn't want to be a part of the Joes?" Flint asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Clearly proud he was a member of the team.

"There were some complications," was all Colton said. "That's all you need to know for now."

"Right," Flint said with a tone of uncertainty. "These 'complications' aren't going to get in the way are they?" He didn't flinch when Roadblock stood taller and sent him a heated stare. He could also feel the irritation of Lady Jaye as she turned around to look at him over her shoulder.

Colton stood straighter crossing his own arms, never losing eye contact with the young Joe. "Just because I've been in retirement for a few years, doesn't mean I'm senile." Colton responded. "I wouldn't bring anyone onboard at this point if I thought they would be a liability." Uncrossing his arms Colton leaned forward on his dark wooded desk. "However we are also fucked up beyond all recognition, so some _complications_ will have to be overlooked."

"If the General says they are important to the rebuilding of the Joes, then that is all that matters." Roadblock said. He highly respected the General and would never question his decisions. There had been a reason he had sought him out in their time of need.

"We should leave as soon as possible." Colton said as he stood up and turned around from his desk to pull aside a frame on the wall behind him. No one was surprised to see a wall safe hidden away. They were caught off guard however, by the type of safe. It was high tech, one that couldn't easily be broken into. Resting his hand over the scanner, Colton didn't bother trying to hide what was inside once it opened. Pulling out a few files, and tucking them under his arm, he also pulled out four large stacks of clean cash. "Here," he said handing one to Jaye, Flint, Road and Jinx. "Cash only, no personal cards of any kind. You can repay me later," he said with a light smile. He then looked over to Jinx and Road. "I'm trusting that you both can get back to the clan without using passports," he asked making sure.

"The clan has many contacts." Jinx reassured the General without giving too much away.

"Good," Colton said as he pulled a few more items out of the safe before closing it. Turning back around to face everyone, he couldn't help but fell a sense of pride. "We will meet back at the rec-center within seventy two hours. Cover your sixes, stay together and don't make me have to come get you."

"Yes sir," Roadblock said with a grin. He couldn't deny that it felt good to have a strong leader again. He could do the job if he had to, but he knew he was a better soldier at the moment. Right now the Joes needed him on the front line, the time for leadership would come later.

Watching Flint follow Lady Jaye, and Jinx walk with Roadblock out of his home office, Colton turned to where Snake was standing by the door. "I have a reason for not allowing you to go back to Japan," Colton started as he pulled a file from the rest he had taken out of the safe. "Read that over, we can talk about it on the way." He handed the file over to the other man.

Taking the proffered thin red file with 'Restricted' and 'Level 5' stamped on the cover in dark thick ink; Snake Eyes opened it and looked at its contents. Inside rested a profile for a young female child no older than thirteen years old. There was a blurry black and white photo clipped to the top left corner, but it was hard to make out clear details. The picture was small and old.

"That file was put together ten years ago," Colton said without looking at Snake Eyes. He was busy pulling things from around his office and placing them in a small duffel bag. Leaving Snake to look over the limited information in the file, Colton moved around the ninja to make his way into the living room. Flint and Jaye were making their way down the stairs, their bags in hand.

"We're ready to head out," Lady Jaye said as they stopped by the door.

Colton dug in his pockets and pulled out the keys to his car. "Here, I trust you will take care of it," he said with a smile.

"Of course I will," Jaye smiled back. "Not like we're going to be shooting in it or anything," she added with a knowing smirk.

Flint looked between them, and then down to the keys in Jaye's hands. "Why do you get to drive?" he asked as they made their way out the door and down the drive way. Their bickering could be heard all the way to the house.

Roadblock and Jinx found their way to the door next. Snake took a moment, closing the file, and rested a hand on Jinx's shoulder. He trusted her to follow her training and gut, but she was still under his watch. Lightly applying pressure, he told her in the only way he knew how, to be careful.

Turning from his new student, Snake held his hand out to Roadblock, gripping his large hand firmly. Snake Eyes was making it a point to let Roadblock know he better watch over Jinx, and to also take care of himself. Snake knew Road wouldn't ever allow anything to happen to any of his friends and other Joes if it was in his power, and Snake was proud of the man Road was. Snake knew it was because of him that Lady Jaye and Flint survived the attack.

Snake knew he was leaving his current student in the safe keeping of a former student. He knew Roadblock wouldn't let him down. After all, Snake had taught the large man himself, and knew what he was capable of.

Both Snake and Colton watched as Roadblock and Jinx loaded their bags into the borrowed SUV that Road's friend had let him use. Snake knew he didn't have to worry about them, they were highly skilled and even though Jinx was still his student, she was more capable then most. She was a fast learner and Snake knew she would listen to Roadblock and follow orders. She was also able to convey to the Blind Master what was needed, and Road was there to answer any questions they may have.

Losing sight of the light colored SUV down the road, Snake looked over to see that Colton finished gathering all his items needed for the trip. One large standard issued duffel bag, and a much smaller one rested next to the door. Remembering the file in his hands, Snake slipped it back open and continued to read it.

_**File Number:**__ 176554 – 77N9_

_**Rank and Name of Reporting Officer:**__ (GEN/OF-9) Joseph Colton _

_**Full Name:**__ Classified_

_**Code Name Issued:**__ Gizmo_

_**Social Security Number:**__ Classified_

_**Date of Birth:**__ 1990 _

_**Any Distinguishing Features:**__ Classified_

_**Issue/Offense Committed: **__Responsible for bypassing tech security and gaining illegal access to classified personal files, weapon blueprints, locations and codes. Subject did not tamper with any known documents, and instead left behind a 'Doctor-Program' to repairer any future fractures in the many firewall programs to prevent leaks/hacks from occurring. _

_**Statement by Offender: **__Classified_

_**Disciplinary Actions Taken:**__ Classified_

Having read all there was in the file, Snake offered it back to General Colton. The older man took it, than dug in his pocket. Pulling out a silver lighter with the G.I. Joes insignia engraved on it, Colton clicked the lighter open and lit it. Holding the flame to the lower corner of the file, he waited for the thick paper to catch alight. Watching the fire climb and distort the file, the red darkening to brown than black as it burned, Snake couldn't help but wonder who this person really was for the General to burn an important government file.

From what he gathered, Snake understood the person to be a computer technician and programmer. However, they hadn't done anything to cause damage to the programs or technical system used by the government. In fact, if his guess was right, whoever this 'Gizmo' was repaired any holes within the firewall, patching things up and fixing problems the military wasn't able to spot or wasn't aware of. If Colton was telling the truth, and the file was put together ten years ago, then the person in the photo really had been no older than thirteen at the time. Not even Breaker had been able to accomplish that level of hack at that age.

"You're among only a handful to have ever read this file or know about its existence." Colton said as he tossed the burning file into a metal trash bin. It curled around its self as it turned to ash. The remains no longer red, but darkly burnt and brittle. There would be no recovering the contents of the file.

Snake tilted his head to his left ever so slightly in question.

"I'm only going to tell you what I know for two reasons. One, I am trusting you to make sure nothing happens to her." Colton said, giving up that the subject was indeed female. "I know in order for you to be able to do your job fully, you are going to need all the information you can get, and I will fill you in more while we drive." Colton said picking up the duffel bags. Snake also picked up his own bag, sliding it over his shoulders so the strap rested across his chest.

"The other reason is because I know you won't say anything to anyone else." Colton said with a grin. Snake Eyes made the best keeper of secrets, and he was planning on using the ninja's vow of silence to his advantage. "When the time is right, I'll let the rest of the team know. But for right now, the less who know the better."

Snake nodded, understanding that whoever this girl was, she was going to play a large role in hunting down Cobra. He also couldn't help but notice the way Colton talked about the woman. There was a protective edge in his tone, meaning she was someone important to the General.

Recalling General Colton had been the one to write the report all those years ago could signify they had build a bond over time. Snake knew the man didn't have any family, and he understood the bonds formed between two people who didn't share blood could sometimes be more powerful and last longer than those by family. He himself thought of both the Hard Master, and Blind Master, as father figures. There was no shared blood, but a bond forged much stronger.

Following Colton out of the house, they made their way over to the large two car garage on the side of the two story house. Colton punched in a code on the key pad and they waited for the door to rise. In the darkness of the covered parking space, Snake could see a black older model Secrete Service SUV. It was only a few years old, complete with darkly tinted bulletproof windows, armored paneling, and pierce resistant tires. "Wouldn't be wise making passengers of other vehicles panic when they see a masked ninja in the front seat." Colton said with dry humor. "Don't need Cobra finding us because people started to call emergency services," he added with a smile.

Snake Eyes only turned his head to look at the General. Colton could almost picture the man behind the mask to have an eyebrow raised.

Without wasting any more time, they placed their bags in the back of the large SUV. Snake noticed the false bottom in the back where he knew a small arsenal to be. Choosing to sit in the back, Snake watched Colton take the driver's seat. Being in the back gave him more room to move should someone try and attack. He would be able to cover the right and left sides as well as the rear without hindering Colton while he drove.

Starting the vehicle and pulling out of the driveway, Colton only stopped to close the garage door with a remote clicker. Flipping his left blinker on, he pulled onto the street and headed for the main road. It was going to be at least a ten hour drive, plenty of time to fill Snake in on who they were going to pick up.

…**End of Chapter 2…**

**Author's End Note: **I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, and know the next one will be out in a few days. I also wanted to point out something if you haven't picked up on it. Snake will not be using ASL _(American Sign Language)_ in this story. I know a lot of other authors and writers have him sign to help him communicate, however he never uses ASL in the movie. This story is called 'Actions Speak Louder' for a reason. Everything he is going to communicate to others will be with actions. As you can tell from this chapter, I do show the story from his point of view so you have an understanding of what is going on.

Once again, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and would love to hear what you think about it. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. It also helps me to know if I am doing the best I can as a writer to bring you all something you'll enjoy reading.

Thank you again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank HGRHfan35 for being a wonderful beta on this chapter.

Also thank you to Slytherin Studios, blackrosewitch1996, movielover121796 and 'Guest' for you kind reviews. Also thank you to all you 'silent' readers. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Actions Speak Loader**

**Chapter 3**

_Along I-95 South_

From the back seat of the once government issued vehicle, Snake relaxed his body and slowed his mind in order to find rest while he could. If this woman, whom they were on the way to collect, was a threat to Cobra than he needed to be in prime condition. He wasn't sure how long of a drive they had and knew the General would fill him in with more detail when the time was right. There was no rush at the moment, so Snake took the time to finally process what had taken place over the past week.

He was angry at the deaths of his fellow Joes, and planned to do his part in ensuring the death of Cobra Commander. He had been informed, along with the other remaining Joes that the Pit was no longer a secure location. It had been attacked the same time Roadblock, Flint, and Lady Jaye's location had been hit. Duke had been lost in the desert attack, giving his life in order to save Flint's. Something Snake respected. Duke had been a fairly good commander. He was young, and Snake knew with time he would have grown to be a great leader. He would be missed, and Snake knew Roadblock would keep his memory alive.

Both Heavy Duty and Breaker were suspected to have died in the attack on the Pit. Heavy Duty had been on rotation to train the new recruits, and Breaker had been working on testing some new equipment to be used in the field. There had been no reason for them to have left the Pit. No mention had been made about Ripcord or Scarlett, and Snake was unsure if they had escaped the attack, had been on a mission, or if their bodies just hadn't been recovered yet.

Scarlett had once been a student of his, and he would morn her death if she had perished. Even though he had taught her -as he was teaching Jinx- to be a Joe was to turn one's self into a weapon, he had also taught her there was no greater reason for dying than to do so in order to save a life. If she had been killed by the cowardice act of Cobra, it was a waste.

As a ninja, he had been taught to use his body and mind as a weapon. He was a tool to be used in order to protect those who were unable to do so themselves. The Hard Master had been teaching him the importance of fighting, how to kill without regret, but to also understand when to kill and when to protect. Many times Snake found himself wondering what more the Hard Master would have taught to him if he had still been alive.

Snake had spent so much time and effort on becoming stronger, faster and more deadly in order to defeat the Hard Master's killer, that he had worried the Blind Master and the rest of his clansmen. Snake could recall clearly the confrontation, when the Blind Master had asked him what he thought his purpose was in this life. The memory was forever engraved into his mind. He had known the Blind Master hadn't been expecting a verbal answer, and he hadn't needed one. Snake could still feel the raw burning in his eyes as his tears of anguish fell before the clan leader and other members. Without words he had made it clear to all those present he didn't want to fail again. He didn't want to lose anyone else who he was close to.

It had been after that silent confession he had donned the mask. He knew without it he wouldn't be able to push aside his fear and heartache. He needed something tangible to help him deal with the death of his master. It gave him the ability to shield away all his feeling from the outside world. It helped keep his focus on his self appointed mission, and helped him keep others at a distance. As much as the clan meant to him, after the death of his family and the Hard Master, he wasn't sure he could handle more loss.

With a deep slow breath, Snake pushed thoughts of his past away. There was no use in thinking about things he couldn't change. If the rest of the Alpha Team had died, there was nothing he could do to bring them back. Just as there was nothing he could do to bring back the Hard Master or his family. The only thing he could do was avenge their death and remember their lives.

Another calming breath, Snake allowed a heavy weight to lift off his heart and mind. The killer of his master was now dead, and he had learned the truth of the murder. He was relieved it hadn't been Storm Shadow's doing. Snake had always doubted it in his heart, but his eyes had seen so clearly. As much as he had wanted to be the one to spill the blood of the killer, Snake knew the right truly belonged to Storm Shadow. Storm had been falsely accused of the horrible crime, and was chased into the care of the man responsible for their master's death. Snake knew Storm felt betrayed by the lie of Zartan and for not being believed by his own clan members.

He wasn't sure if Storm Shadow would return to the Clan now, and looked forward to hearing any news Jinx and Roadblock may bring back with them. Storm Shadow had spent many years away from the Clan, Snake understood it would be difficult to return so many years later, even if his name had been cleared.

"You falling asleep back there?" General Colton asked, pulling Snake Eyes out of his personal thoughts. Lifting his head, Snake looked into the rearview mirror. He knew the General wouldn't be able to tell if they made eye contact, but it was enough to tell the old man who was driving, that he was still awake.

Looking out the dark windows, Snake could tell it was well into the night. Based off the location of the moon and stars, he would guess they had been driving six or more hours. He hadn't thought that much time had passed while he had meditated.

"We should be there in another few hours." Colton said as he returned his eyes to the dark road before them. "Why don't you come on up front for a while, and I'll debrief you." Taking his left hand off the steering wheel, Colton clicked the two left buttons on his door and rolled down both front and back passenger side windows. Without taking his eyes off the road, he counted to ten than rolled them back up. Looking over, he now found Snake seated beside him. Colton couldn't help but smile. "That never gets old." Colton said, sounding like an impressed child. It still amazed him the things the ninja was capable of doing.

Snake turned his head to the left, looking at Colton. This was all the General needed to see to know Snake was now listing fully to whatever he had to say.

"Her name is Emma." Colton started the debriefing on Gizmo. "She is now twenty-three years old, and living in a small town just outside Jacksonville Florida. I first met her when she hacked into the Pentagon and kindly informed the Secretary of Defense there were holes in a new program we were using. This was after nine-eleven, so we considered it high priority." Colton said and looked over to Snake. "The look on the SecDef's face when we learned the breach was done solely by a thirteen year old girl on her home computer was priceless."

Snake could only imagine the shock. He was still finding it hard to believe someone so young could accomplish something of that magnitude. However, he supposed it was a bit like calling the kettle black. Snake could also pick up on the fact the General sounded impressed, not an easy feat.

"We sent in a whole team, thinking we had found a sleeper cell of terrorist. What we found was a small run down house and foster family." Colton said adjusting in his seat. "Her foster parents hadn't been too happy with us busting in their doors and windows," he added. "I sat down with her and had a nice long chat."

Snake could see a clouded look haze over Colton's eyes and knew he was remembering that day ten years ago.

"She had been so worked up, telling me she didn't mean any harm. She didn't think she had done anything wrong." The General continued. "She honestly had just wanted to help," he said lightly. "Emma isn't normal, and I'm not just talking about her test scores, raw talent with computers or the fact she grew up in the system." Colton said as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. This didn't go unnoticed by Snake. "She has a condition that prevents her from going outside."

Snake sat up straighter. He had never heard of any such a condition.

"It's called Solar Urticaria; it's a type of Photosensitivity." Colton explained. "She's had it her whole life. I did a full background check on her later on and found out her parents gave her up because they hadn't wanted to deal with it. Whatever happened to unconditional love?" He mumbled with a hint of anger. "She was only four months old."

Snake found himself upset at the knowledge. Only a selfish parent would give up their child because they saw it as to much trouble to care for them. It was unacceptable.

"I hope you're not planning on using that," Colton said, pulling Snake out of his dark thoughts. Looking down he saw he held a small silver throwing knife. He had been flipping it around in his hands, something he often did when needed to release some tension. Slipping the knife away, he turned his attention on the road ahead of them.

"Emma was passed around from one foster home to another, each one eventually giving her up because they claimed they weren't capable of giving her the proper care she needed. None of them ever even tried to understand what it must have been like for her." Colton continued once he thought Snake was ready to hear the rest. "Because of her condition, she was homeschooled and self taught. She graduated when she was fifteen, and started to take online college courses as well as some night classes. When she turned sixteen she was emancipated." Colton said. "She got a job with a tech help desk, to pay the bills and a few babysitting jobs. She kept to herself most the time, having grown up with people pushing her away for something she had no control over."

From what Colton was telling him, Snake couldn't help be feel respect for the young woman. When he had been young, after his family had died, he had been lucky enough to find a place in the clan. It didn't sound like Emma had been given such a chance. She had to do everything alone, something he knew required much inner strength.

"I've kept tabs on her, restricting her file and keeping what she is capable of to myself. Only a handful of people knew about her. She promised me that day ten years ago she wouldn't attempt to hack into anything else she wasn't supposed to, and she has kept her word. It's the only reason the Cobra Commander hasn't picked her up yet." Colton said.

Snake could now understand why the General wanted to bring her in. If she had been able to get passed the Pentagon's firewalls ten years ago, he could only imagine what she could be capable now. It sounded like she could become a very valuable asset to the team. His only worry was her apparent condition. He wasn't sure to what extent this Solar Urticaria affected her, but by the sound of it, it was difficult for her to be outside. That could pose some problems.

Having guessed what was on his mind, the General went into more detail about the condition. "It's unclear what causes it, but her body is extremely sensitive to UV lights. Even a little direct exposure will have a negative effect on her. If she does need to go outside, she has to be covered from head to toe and wear sunscreen. The UV light goes through most clothing, so the heavier the better. Her house is outfitted with LED lights; they don't give off any UV rays so she is safe in her own home. She has a film coating over all the windows to help cut out the sunlight, and she tries to keep the blinds open most the time. She wants to be as normal as possible." Colton explained.

"When she was seven one of her foster families thought she was making it up to get more attention." Colton said, anger creeping into his voice. Snake had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to like the rest of this story. "They dragged her outside and chained her to a tree in the backyard, trying to make a point. They left, took the other kids to a fair." Colton said with disgust. Snake found his hand back in the knife pocket.

"The report said a neighbor called the authorities when they walked by and heard crying." Colton now had a death grip on the steering wheel, knuckles white. "When they found her, she was so burnt her skin was cracking, blistered and bleeding. She had only been outside for two hours."

Snake felt an over whelming anger rage through him. If it was one thing he hated the most it was mistreatment of women and children. Knowing Emma had suffered so much, at such a young age bothered him greatly. He knew humans were capable of doing evil things to others, and now he would be able to put a name and face to a victim. He had been a part of many rescue missions, but rarely did he learn more than what was needed for their safe retrieval. Somehow from the information General Colton was telling him, it felt personal.

"When the court asked her to give her testimony, she said she forgave them. Both the foster parents got five years for child endangerment, and are no longer able to foster anymore children." Colton said. "If it had been me, I would have chained their ass to a tree until they were in the same condition as she had been in."

He hadn't even met this woman yet, and Snake already held a great respect for her. From the sound of it, she didn't wish to cause harm to others. It was a rare gift to find in someone. Snake wondered if this would conflict with the team and their mission. Would she be able to help them fight the Cobra Commander knowing they sought to kill him?

Snake never doubted the General, however he couldn't help worry that bring this woman onto the team would be more trouble than she was worth. Would her talent with computers outweigh the other complications she would bring to the table?

Snake knew there must be more to the General choosing her, he just wasn't sure what that could be at the moment.

…**End Chapter Three…**

**Author's End Note: **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to hearing what you guys think so far. Next chapter will be out soon, however I am in the middle of moving so it may take a few extra days. I will try and get it out as soon as I can.

Thank you all for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Alright, here is the new chapter. I am in the process of moving from suburban living to country living, so it may be a week or two before the next update. We are having to install high speed internet and it may take a while for them to get it all hooked up. So please understand that it may take a while, but I will find a way to update this story!

I would also like to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I am very glad to know you are enjoying the story so far. Also, thank you to those who have added this story to his/her favorite/alert list, and are now following it. My goal as a writer is to bring something new and fresh for you guys to read, and from what I have been told, I seem to be delivering.

I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

**Actions Speak Louder**

**Chapter 4**

_Small Apartment Complex - Outside Jacksonville Florida _

Knees pulled up to her chest, a young women sat in front of her computer desk. Hugging her legs, she fought off the pain in her chest and the overwhelming burning sting in her eyes. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there in a huddled position, and it didn't matter. It was the closest she could get to a hug at the moment, and she was in need of some form of comfort.

Images kept flashing before her, the computer monitor bright in the dark room, casting an eerie glow on her pale skin. Her fingers found their way to her feet she had pulled up and resting on the edge of her computer chair. Still in her curled up form, she started to nervously pick at her toenail polish. Scraping the dark blue color off with her nude fingernails, she fought the urge to do something she knew she shouldn't.

Scenes of the destruction that was London played on one of the many online news sites she visited, and no matter how hard she tried to pull herself away, she couldn't. Every station, television and radio, as well as every web site was talking about the attack form the Cobra Organization. She knew there was a worldwide man hunt underway for the Cobra Commander. It was like the attack on the world trade center's all over again, just a thousand times worse.

It wasn't even close to the attack in France. The fall of the Eifel tower had been an isolated incident, over two hundred people had been injured and fifty had been reported dead. This was much different; there would be no rebuilding and no recovery after this. Cobra didn't just attack London, it was erased.

Every image displayed before her was painful to see. She couldn't stop thinking about all the people who died instantly in the attack, and prayed that no one suffered. Thoughts of babies and young children dying before they even understood what life truly was made her chest constrict with pain. As much as it hurt to think of them being killed in the attack, it angered her even more. They didn't die because of a natural cause; it wasn't like there had been a massive earth quake, storms or flooding.

They had been murdered. Whoever this Cobra Commander was, knowingly dropped a weapon on London without hesitation, killing _everyone_. London wasn't just in shambles, it was _gone_. Each channel and every site was showing reporters covering the recovery effort. They would show scenes of people praying in mass groups for the safety of those who were trapped under the rubble, while family and friends tied to find anything out about their loved ones. Around the world people were light candles and tying yellow ribbons around trees and fences in hope there were survivors. Her mind told her they were wasting their time, there was no way anyone could have survived the rod dropping. However in her heart, she was praying just as hard as the rest of the world. She wanted someone, anyone to crawl from the ruble to prove to the world that Cobra failed in destroying all of London.

The Red Cross had been flooded with people volunteering their aid, giving blood and donating items that would be needed. Donation centers were popping up at every school, hospital and church around the nation, as well as in many other countries. It amazed her still how the world would come together in a joint effort when it suited them. Would this new threat from Cobra bring the world closer to peace? Or would it destroy everything humanity was working to build?

The scene changes on her monitor, and drew her attention from her dark thoughts.

"_I am standing outside the recruiting field office of the United States Army,"_ a young female reporter spoke while holding up her microphone. "_I have with me, Sergeant Hall,"_ she introduced the older man who was in uniform next to her. _"Sergeant, what can you tell me about what is going on behind us?"_ The camera operator zoomed past the women and Sergeant Hall to show a large group of young men and women standing outside the recruiting office.

"_Over the last several hours we have seen a large turnout of young American men and women who have expressed their desire to join the military."_ Sergeant Hall said in a firm voice.

The reported was about to say something more, when two overly happy young men rushed up and stepped in between the reported and Sergeant.

"_We're going to kick some Cobra ass!"_ One of the men said holding up his papers.

"_Yeah, G.I. Joes here we come!"_ The other said while throwing his arm around his buddy. Just as fast as they came, they rushed off, leaving the Sergeant scowling, and the reported frazzled.

After taking only a moment to collect herself, the reporter looked over to her guest. _"I take it from the little example we just saw, that most of those signing up are wishing to join the Joes. Is this right?"_

"_Ma'am, before this afternoon, the G.I. Joes didn't even exist on paper. They are the best of the best, and you don't ask to join, you get asked to join." _Sergeant Hall said.

"So the likely hood of those signing up joining the Joes is slim?" The reported ask.

"_No one signing up today will make it as a Joe."_ He said firmly. _"They have to prove they can handle the tough stuff. Some of them may make it over the next five or ten years if they last that long, however it's not likely." _

"_Well, you heard it here, the chances of becoming a Joe overnight isn't going to happen for those wishing to sign up over the next few days. So for all those watching, please take the time to consider the option before enlisting. If you want to join the fight and do your part, then by all means the Army and other branches are more than open to new blood. But the chances of becoming a Joe are slim."_

It was the same story, just different town. Many young men and women flocked to their local recruiting offices, signing up with the military wishing to do their part in the fight against Cobra, all of them hopping to get chosen for the now famous G.I Joe Force.

Emma knew better. Just like the Sergeant had said, you don't ask to join the Joes; there isn't a signup sheet or waiting list. You _get_ asked.

However, the damage was done; people just couldn't seem to accept the fact that London was really wiped off the face of the earth. Signing up now wouldn't do anything to change the events that took place over the last few days.

Clicking on her laptop, Emma pulled up a scanner program. It was one she created herself, and knew it was working just fine. However the lack of results worried her. There wasn't a single signal coming from the disaster zone. It was all quite, it was in the dark. There wasn't even a signal from a traffic light, and as much as she wanted to tap into a satellite to get a birds' eye view, she knew it was too risky at this point in time.

Part of her wanted to think this was all a very bad nightmare, however she knew it wasn't. She knew if it hadn't been for the Joes, Cobra wouldn't have stopped at London. It worried her to think where he would have struck next.

Never taking her eyes off her computer monitor, Emma reached up with her right hand and clicked on the pad of her laptop. Minimizing her program, but keeping it running, she pulled up a fresh window to replay a recording from the afternoon before.

Within the playback window, she watched as the President stood outside addressing the nation, the White House is the background. Standing to the side were four highly decorated military serves men, one of them who was a woman. President Pryce went on to praise their hard work, dedication and bravery. Emma thought she noticed others standing in the shadows, but wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light, or not.

Watching the award ceremony, she couldn't stop herself from watching the man who was handing out the medals. General Joe Colton. She knew the man, and it was reassuring to know he was alright after his involvement with the disaster. Emma knew there was much more to the whole story than what was released to the public and she fought the urge to learn what was really going on. She started to pick at the cuticle of her toenails again.

Taking a deep breath, Emma looked down to the time clock on her computer to see it was already past four in the morning. It wouldn't be long before the sun was up, and she hadn't even been able to get any rest. There was too much going on, and her mind wouldn't stop to allow her a moment of peace.

She had been up all night fighting the urge to look into Cobra. She knew she could find the information she wanted to know, she knew that with time she could locate him and then tell the proper authorities of his whereabouts. However she bit her nails and held herself back. She made promised years ago never to do that type of thing again. And a nagging feeling in her gut told her if she was found out, something much worse than Joe Colton would find her.

The last time she felt the need to do something, she thought she would help the Pentagon with their security, she knew better than to go after the Taliban directly. Cobra was far worse than the Taliban ever turned out to be, and part of her supposed that some of the Islamic members from Afghanistan were working with Cobra now. She wouldn't put it past them to work together to 'cleanse' the world. She wasn't sure on what Cobra's demands were, or what the Commander was after, but she knew in her gut that things were going to get much worse before they got better.

With resolve, Emma stood from her desk chair and walked down the small hallway to her bedroom. She needed to remove herself before she did something that would get her killed. Pulling out a pair of sports shorts and a lose long-sleeve shirt, she changed. She needed to get out of the house, needed air and time to think things over.

Pulling on a worn-out pair of running shoes, she made her way to the front door. Pulling a heavy hooded sweatshirt off the hook on the wall, and slipping it over her head, she then took her keys, phone and stun gun and placed them inside the middle hand warmer pocket of her sweater. She had learned long ago that if she wanted to run at night, to always be prepared.

Closing and locking the door behind her, she made her way out of the small apartment complex and found herself taking her favorite path. Because of her skin condition she found the only time she could handle being outside was when the sun was down. She found herself able to relax and pretend everything was normal. For many, night was something to be feared, it was dark and difficult to see what was just around the corner. For Emma, it was freedom. She was able to breathe easier, there wasn't anyone to whisper crude commits behind her back and treat her as if she had the plague.

Breathing in, deep and calm, Emma pushed aside thoughts of London and Cobra. Salt and sand hung heavy in the air as she continued to run in the direction of the beach. Keeping an even jog, she found herself calming. Her anger and heartache was still present, but much more bearable. Running at night always helped her to gather her thoughts and ease her heart.

Deep down she knew if she wanted to do something to help stop Cobra, she couldn't do it alone. She didn't have the proper set up or equipment. Not only that, but Cobra was a very large organization, with resources and funds. She was only one woman, with an out of date laptop who worked for a small tech company.

Coming to the half way mark of her jog, Emma pulled off her shoes and walked onto the dark sands of the beach. It was one of the many guilty pleasures she allowed herself. Growing up in the system was hard enough, but with no one truly taking the time to understand her skin condition, she grew up without hugs or physical comfort. So she found other way to calm and comfort herself. Walking on sand barefoot was one of them. She wasn't able to go without layers of clothing, and at this point in her life, the heavy layers were a form of comfort in their own right. But when she was able to strip down to her bare skin and enjoy the textures of the world around her, she found herself in bliss. Even if it was only her bare feet most the time.

She liked to think that she had a love affair with nature. There was no man in her life, never was and she knew there never would be, so she grew up looking to the world around her. Everything from the soft summer breeze to the violent spring storms. She couldn't even keep count of how many times she had sat outside while a thunder storm raged overhead. It had been one of the few disagreements she had with Joe Colton on one of his visits.

Sitting down in the sand, Emma thought about the older man who she considered her only real friend. Other than making sure she didn't try and hack into the government or military again, there hadn't been much reason for him to keep tabs on her. There sure as hell wasn't reason behind his spot checks late into the evenings where he would show up with ice cream and a movie, or pizza and some soda.

Over the years they had talked about a number of things, one of them being the idea of her joining the Joes when she turned eighteen. She had been excited at the thought, but then pushed it away when she learned more. There were requirements that Joes needed to meet, and she knew she couldn't make those standards. Colton had told her they could and would make it work for her, but she had told him that it wasn't fair to the others if they had to change standards for her. She had told him there had to be someone else out there, someone who would be able to handle the field work. It was a few weeks later when he told her they did find someone, his name was Breaker and he was pretty good at what he did. Colton also added that if she ever changed her mind, he would be more than willing to make them a team. Breaker could handle the field work, and she could stay on base.

Thinking whoever this Breaker person was filled her chest with pain. Was he dead? Had he died in the attack on the Joes? Not much had been said about the attack, but it was known there were only a handful left. It was a thought that was a bit too much to handle. She wasn't sure what she would do if she knew anyone who died in such a way. Those who survived, the remaining Joes had to be extremely brave to be able to handle the loss of their brothers and sisters in arms.

Picking herself up and dusting the said off her back side, Emma made her way home. She knew she didn't have much longer before sunrise and she didn't want to get caught outside if she could help it. Before she knew it, she was walking back up to her apartment building. Pulling her keys out of her pocket, she placed it into the lock only to have to door open without her turning the key.

Fear took root in her chest and spread to her whole body. Remembering her phone and stun gun in her front pocket, she made a move to reach for them. However before she could even pull her hands out of the front of her sweater, her vision darkened and all she could see was black.

A vice like grip took hold of her arms and pulled her inside her apartment, a firm hand covering her mouth and muffled the terrifying scream she cried out. Panicking, she tried to fight with whoever was holding her from behind. She could tell they were male and strong…very strong. Trying to scream through the hand over her mouth, Emma felt herself getting drowsy. She was going to lose consciousness soon, and before she could think of a way to free herself, she felt her body go numb as her vision blacked out.

**Author's End Note:** I hope you all aren't mad about the cliff hanger! I couldn't help myself. So who do you think was in her apartment? I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and know that the next one should be up within a week or so…as soon as I get my high speed internet hooked up at the new place. (Wishful thinking that it's up this week so I can post the next chapter!)

Again, thank you for reading and let me know what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Okay, this took me much longer to get up than I thought it would! We are having trouble getting high speed internet. Right now my husband and I are sharing a Verizon hotspot, but when he goes off to work he takes it with him. We are working on getting my own for the time being until we find a permanent solution… but I am not sure how long that will take. So until that time, updates may be a bit slow in coming….but they will come!

I would also like to thank everyone who has been reading! I'm so very glad you guys are enjoying the story, and we are just getting into the good stuff! I really hope you all like this chapter, and I can't wait to hear any feedback you guys may have!

**Actions Speak Louder**

**Chapter 5**

_Location Unknown - Cobra Base- a few hours after the fall of Zeus _

Disappointed, that's what he was. He was angry as well, but the disappointment he felt was stronger. He had placed far too much faith in Zartan and Firefly to complete the tasks he gave them. It was at a time like this, the Commander wished he still had Viper soldiers. However NATO, with the help of the Joes, detained the remaining Vipers in hopes to study the nanomites that flowed in their bloodstream. The temptation to retrieve them was strong.

It was frustrating to learn both Zartan and Firefly fell at the hands of the Joes in the end. It was also rumored Storm Shadow had a hand in the downfall of the Master of Disguise. He wasn't quite sure what sparked the white ninja to change sides, and it was something he would deal with at a later time. He had his suspicions, the trained killer hadn't been the same once his sister was detained along with his Vipers. As much as he didn't like the idea of his sister with anyone male, he knew the white ninja treated his sister fairly. It crossed his mind once or twice that Anna had been the only one to tame the turbulence that Storm Shadow had dwelling inside.

It was a slight mystery why he would go after another member of the organization, one that was troubling for the Cobra Commander if he thought too long on it. The question was running in the back of his mind, was Storm Shadow going to prove a threat to the rest of his follows? Or was it a localized event that wouldn't accrue again? He would have to deal with it later, there were other more pressing matter to deal with at the moment, such as the effect of Storm Shadow's actions. It would be difficult to replace Zartan, he had a very useful talent that had come in handy many times. Zartan had been one of the main sources of information, something that would have to be replaced as soon as possible. Information was power, and power was what the Cobra Commander was after.

Zartan had been in the perfect person for his plans to come to fruition, and with his death, the Commander knew he would have to rethink his next course of action. The plan had been to use Zartan to create chaos, in the mist of the confusion Cobra could take over and bring control and structure and as a result gain power over the world nations. Then, when the time was right, they would release the real President Pryce to deal with the fallout. Zartan would then use his new found abilities to infiltrate another government if needed.

The Cobra Commander had hoped to gain power and control over the world nation using force and fear. His Zeus satellite had been perfect, and had worked just as he had imagined. It had been exhilarating when he felt the fear wash over the room when the other leaders watch the reed fall over London. It was a shame Firefly hadn't been able to defend the weapons case, allowing it to fall into the hands of the Joes. He would have enjoyed continuing his reign of terror. Now, however he had to go back to the drawing board.

With a disappointed sigh, the Cobra Commander tried to find solace as he waited in his office. His normally brightly lit office was now dark as he dwelled on what his next actions would be. He had suspected Firefly wouldn't last very long from the start and had a replacement lined up to take his place when he failed. However, the explosive expert had assisted with recovering him from that underground unmovable frozen hell. He had been useful, but he was an expendable.

It was disappointing that he fell to a single Joe in the end, and yet expected. In his failure, Firefly was responsible for the fall of Zeus. So in his incompetence, Firefly had been just as responsible as the Joes. Once again it angered him that he had put too much faith and had given to much responsibility, to those who could think for themselves. It was a troubling problem that he would have to do something to correct, and soon.

Reclining back in his large plush black chair, the Commander brought his hands up to his face, resting his elbows on the side armrest. With both gloved index fingers pointed in a steeple, he leaned his mask covered chin on the tips. Looking through the reflective cover of his full face mask, he gazed upon a single vial that contained a dark grayish liquid. This vial was the last of his nanomites, the last batch he had made and had yet to test. In theory it would allow him to have complete control over whomever it was injected into, just as the other nanomites. However this type would also allow him to access memories and information that the carrier held within their mind.

With this vial, he would be able to create the most perfect follower, the only one who he would be able to trust and depend on. There would be no more disappointments such as Firefly, and no more wild cards like Storm Shadow. He would be able to control every thought and even the most basic emotion of the carrier. As much as he needed control, deep inside the Cobra Commander there were still remnants of Rex, the young man who had been destroyed all those years ago in the explosion. And like any man there were basic, raw urges and needs that built up over time.

Reaching out with his black covered hand, the Commander lifted the small vial and held it in his hand. He would have to be very selective with who he chose to inject. It had taken him a long time to program and build the nanomites, and he wasn't sure when he would have the time to do so again.

He knew there would be a man hunt for him now, and he would have to keep one step ahead of the Joes and other governments who sought him for revenge. It was a good thing he made some rather powerful friends, their ability to hide underground and within the mountains was about to come in handy. He would coil and burrow, his time to strike would come again.

A knock on his door broke his train of thought. Placing the glass vial into a hard protective case that also held the applicator; he then slipped it into his inner coat pocket. He wasn't about to let it out of his sight let alone his possession. No, he would keep this close to him, he wasn't about to allow the last of his accomplishments to rest in the incapable hands of someone else.

"Enter," the Commander hissed out to the person on the other side of the door. With a silent turn of the handle, the door opened to show a man in his early thirties. He was tall, standing over six feet five inches, with long shoulder length dusty blond hair that he had tied back. Wearing a fitted black short sleeve shirt, his defined arms were easily visible along with the heavy dark tattoos that covered them. Twisting tribal barbed wire was inked into his biceps, depicted as if it was sewn into his very skin. Detailed images coved ever inch of skin from his wrist to his upper arms, all done so in shades of grey and black.

The man gave off a dark aura, as if death seemed to drip off him. His profile was well defined with a slight shadow of untrimmed facial hair and he could easily be considered an attractive man. However his eyes were dark and daunting, there was also something else hidden deep down, and the Commander was one of the only ones who knew what it was.

Want and Pain. The man who stood before the Commander was a masochist; he _needed_ pain to continue living and he looked for domination. Weather it was experiencing it himself or dealing it to another human being, it was something the Cobra Commander had learned to use to his benefit.

Hanging from around each of his thick wrists were crudely crafted cuff bracelets made of what looked like barbed wire and razor wire, a gift to show apparition for his hard work and dedication. The skin under them was scared and raw; however the man didn't seem to mind the sharp barbs poking into his skin. This man was, after all the muse behind his nanomite mind control, to try and produce beings that basked in pain and only sought his domination and power over them.

"Cobra Commander," the man said with a slight bow of his head in a show of respect. Reaching into a warn satchel that lay against his right hip, the strap running across his broad chest, he pulled out a bundled stack of files. Stepping close to the desk, he lowered the stack and then took a few steps back, bring his hands to rest behind his back.

Without saying anything, the Commander looked down onto the files stacked on his large desk top. They were aged, many of them dusty with torn edges, each one a different color, dull blues, faded reds, ashy blacks, and dingy browns. They contained different bits of information and reports the United States government hid away from the public eye. All of them top secret and none of them were suppose to be accessed so easily. Never uploaded onto hard drives therefore never accessible or transferable via computer, these files only existed as hard copies.

"You did well Barbwire," Cobra Commander hisses out in rare praise. He had Barbwire posted within the White House to act as his eyes and ears to ensure Zartan kept to the plan. He also instructed Barbwire to try and gather as much useful information while he was there. He couldn't risk Zartan looking into too many things, he had a very strict role to play, and there wasn't any room for error. However with Zartan in office, it had been much easier to get Barbwire, along with other Cobra agents, inside the White House.

"I trust there was no trouble?" Cobra Commander asked with a wheezing hiss.

"None, Sir." Barbwire answered his voice deep and rich.

Leaning over the top of his desk, Cobra Commander began to look over the files and what they contained. Most of them were mission reports, a few where blueprints of weapons and or launch codes. However there were three that stood out to him. They seemed to be profiles of those who the US government thought to be possible threats. It was rare to find the full reports, the un-doctored papers; however it seemed that was what he was reading. There were no restrictions, no blackouts, and nothing was missing. The Commander found his mood improving quickly as he grazed over what the files contained. It would seem Barbwire had done a very good job, indeed.

Pulling out a single piece of paper from a folder, he leaned back and read over it carefully. "Wire," he hissed using Barbwire's shortened name. "I believe I just found someone who I would very much like to have a talk with," he said as he handed over a piece of paper to the larger man. "Bring them to me," he ordered as he leaned back into his chair. "You have done a rather good job so feel free to reward yourself how you see fit. Just know I need them alive and in one piece. Bring them to the new base location as soon as possible."

Barbwire nodded at the order as he stepped forward to take the paper to study it. A frightful grin took hold of Barbwire's lips and tugged them up tightly. Cobra Commander had see the look before, the feral wild gleam in his dark brown eyes was enough to tell the Commander that Wire was going to enjoy this little task. It didn't go unnoticed, Barbwire's gratifying posture as he left the office.

Yes, if he had more men like Barbwire, there would be no need for the nanomites, however there wasn't another like the large man who so enjoyed pain and domination. No, he would keep Barbwire around for as long as he proved useful, but he had learned his lesson. As soon as Wire was no longer performing as required he would activate the microchips that where located in his barbed bracelets and be done with him.

_Outside Jacksonville Florida - Present Time _

They were close, just a few streets away. Looking over to the seat beside him, Colton addressed Snake, "we are almost there."

Snake's only response was to nod with a slight tilt of his head.

Colton repositioned himself in the driver's seat, and lifted the center console and pulled out a prepaid phone. "What?" he asked as he caught the hard look he knew Snake was sending him. Colton knew he had told the others not to use phones, and he hadn't forgotten, but this was different. "Look If I don't give her a small heads up, we could end up being shot." Colton replied to the silent question.

Snake leaned back and tilted his head to the right. Colton knew he was asking for more detail.

"I wasn't about to let her live alone without at least teaching her basic self defense and making sure she had a weapon. She carries a high power stun gun with her when she leaves her apartment and a keeps a nine millimeter inside her place." Colton explained.

Snake Eyes nodded his head in understanding and approval. He wasn't sure why, but the tightness in his chest eased just a bit with the knowledge that she wasn't as defenseless as he had thought. Snake looked over to see Colton push in the number that he seemed to know by heart and then raise the phone to his ear.

"_The number you are trying to reach is no longer in service, please hang up and…." _Colton lowered the phone and ended the call. "Something is wrong," he said as he applied more pressure on the gas pedal, speeding up the vehicle. "Her phone has been disconnected, and I know it's not because she didn't pay her bill."

Snake took the hint, something was wrong and Emma could be in real trouble at that very moment. Without wasting any time, he moved himself to the back of the SUV and began to check his weapons. If the worried look on Colton's face was anything to go on, they were about to walk into a potential risky situation. This retrieval mission had just turned into a rescue mission.

Snake Eyes clicked a fully loaded clip into his semi-automatic just as Colton pulled into an old and rundown apartment complex. Coming to a complete stop in front of building two, Colton pulled out his side arm and checked his own clip before pulling the safety off and opening his door.

"Third floor, second window from the left," Colton said as he pointed out the right window. "I'll take the stairs," he said as he looked over to the ninja, giving him the silent order to find a second entrance. Looking back to the window, they both saw a large shadow walk past. The blinds blocked any detail, but it was clear there was someone very male and very large in Emma's apartment.

Snake didn't waste any more time. With quick and silent movement he took to the railings of the small patios and balconies. He was able to scale the side of the building with ease, and knew to try and wait for Colton to have time to make his way up the stairs. Landing on the balcony that belonged to Emma's apartment, Snake peeked around the small edge to try and get a better understanding of what was going on within the small single bedroom apartment.

What greeted his sight made him see red, and a rage so raw took root in his chest. There would be no waiting for Colton.

…**End Chapter 5…**

**Author's End Notes:** Please don't kill me for leaving you with another cliff hanger! I just had to find a stopping point for this chapter and didn't want to leave you guys without some Snake. I have the other chapter in the works right now and I really hope to have it up this weekend sometime. So keep your eyes on the lookout.

So…what do you guys think so far? I love to hear what you guys think about the chapters. It helps me know what to write more of, less of and if I'm doing to good job explaining things like I should. Sometimes I think so much on a scene that I forget you guys can't 'see' what is going on in my head, and I have to rewrite it to give you guys a better understanding of it. So if at any time something just doesn't sit well with you let me know and I will try to explain it to you better. Unless it's about the plot! You will just have to wait and see what happens!

Also, the first part of this chapter was a type of 'flashback' but I didn't want to label it that. So understand that the opening scene took place sometime after we see the Cobra Commander leave in the helicopter in the movie.

If you know my writing style, you know I like to give as many POV's as I can to build a deeper story and that is what most of these first chapters are doing. I will also be showing what Lady Jaye and Flint are up to as well as Jinx and Roadblock. Don't think I forgot about them, they just are traveling right now and not up to anything real run.

I do have a question for you all… do you want to see anything romantic between Flint and Lady Jaye or just focus on the main Snake romance? I only ask this because I do have a story for them that goes along with this, and does tie in latter…. I can show it if you would like or not. Weather I show it or not will NOT take away from the main story…I'm just not sure if you guys would like to read about them or think it was a waste of time. Let me know!

Feedback is always welcome! Love you guys!

Danni


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: **Okay, here it is! The chapter most of you have been looking forward to. I hope you all enjoy it and I look forward to reading your reviews!

Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, sent me PM's and has added this story to their list! I am very grateful that I am able to bring you guys something you enjoy reading. Hope you like it!

**Actions Speak Louder **

**Chapter 6**

_Jacksonville Florida - Emma's Apartment _

Numb, everything was lost in a thick haze and she felt as if she was paralyzed. Hesitant to move, Emma tried to recalled what had happened. She had left her small apartment to try and distract herself from what was currently going on around the world. Running had always helped before, and she knew it was the only thing that would calm her tormented mind. When she had returned home however, she arrived to an unlocked door. She had been roughly grabbed before being dragged inside harshly against her will. Darkness followed shortly after.

Everything happened so quickly her shocked mind hadn't been able to process it properly, until now. Without coxing or effort, her memory recalled the feel of the large strong hands on her body as they pulled her through her doorway. Her skin crawled with fear and anxiety. She wasn't used to psychical contact, and the sudden iron-like hold on her brought on a terror she never thought she would experience.

The identification of the intruder was unknown to her, but whoever they were, they were strong and very much of the male sex. He was also large; she could recall the feeling of his belt digging roughly into the middle of her back as he held her. His large callused hands held her firmly, one covering her mouth as it cut off her air supply and the other holding her wrists as if she was nothing more than a small child.

'_Shhh,' _a deep gravelly voice had whispered into her ear as one would a lover_._ Emma's stomach churned at the memory, his masculine voice was rich, but there was something hidden under the tone in which he spoke. She hadn't been able to name it at the time, but now she was slowly starting to process what happened, she could identify what it had been. Excitement, raw and carnal. His simple utter to silence her had held so much unrestrained excitement, that she was sure whatever he had in store for her, she wouldn't survive it.

Feeling started to return to her body, and she instantly wished the darkness had held onto her longer. Everything hurt, her skin felt as if it was on fire, it was a feeling that brought back memories of her childhood she hoped to never relive. Tight and drawn, she didn't have to open her still-closed eyes to know her skin was being exposed to UV-Rays. Her eyes stung as she fought off tears of pain. _'I will not cry,'_ Emma told herself, _'…have to be strong.' _Hoping if she could rub her eyes it would help hold off the tears, she tried to lift her right arm only to have something sharp and biting tear at her skin.

Opening her eye's to see what was restricting her movement; her sight was flooded with bright white light. Letting out a soft whimper, she closed her eyes tightly. It was far too bright to be natural, her windows didn't allow much sunlight to filter in, and it was far too blinding to be the LED lights she used throughout her home. Braving the intense light, Emma opened her eyes again. Painful white light flooded her vision once again but she refused to close her eyes, she needed to know what was going on, why she couldn't move.

Her balance and equilibrium had been off, and now that she was becoming more aware of her surroundings, she could tell she was upright. Focusing on her positioning, she could tell she was sitting in her desk chair. Her arms were pulled behind her back, the sharp and biting pain flared once again when she tried to move. It was easy for Emma to conclude that she was restrained to the chair, and by the stiff soreness in her shoulders she had been for a while.

A dark blurry shadow moved in front of her, blocking the light from her for a brief moment. As much as she tried to fight it off, another soft whimper escaped. Her vision started to clear, even as the sting of tears built up, and she was finally able to see the shadow turn into a man.

If it wasn't for the dark predatory look in his eyes, she would have thought him a rather attractive man. His face was like stone; there was nothing to read from this man. No lift of a brow, not smile or grin playing on his lips, not even a blink. His only tell was his chocolate brown eyes, they seemed to swim with emotion. The excitement she heard in his voice when he had held her was clear, but there was also lust, need, and want. A whole new level of fear took hold of her. Whoever this man was meant to do her harm, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. Not a damn thing.

Emma thought for a brief moment if there was any way she could help herself. As much as she knew the odds weren't in her favor, she wasn't about to just give up and roll over. She hadn't survived her hellish childhood to give up now. She was a survivor, not a victim.

Her mouth too dry to ask what this man wanted with her, she tried to take stock of what she knew. She was still inside her apartment, tied to her computer desk chair with her hands and arms behind her back. Her hands and arms stung with even the slightest of movement, so she knew she would have to work without them. She wasn't blindfolded; obviously she could see the man before her and the burning bright light. She also wasn't gagged, however her mouth was as dry as sandpaper and she knew it wouldn't do much to scream. She was sure the man would _'deal'_ with her before anyone would come to her rescue as a result of her crying out for help.

Her feet however, were free. They were stripped of her running shoes and shocks, but they weren't tied down or bound together. She also remembered her desk chair was on rollers. They weren't the best on the thick carpet, but they may come in handy if need be. She wasn't sure where her stun gun was at the moment, and she knew with her arms tied that it wouldn't do her any good. She highly doubted she could find it and use it with her feet.

Lifting her head, she rolled it to get a look around her to see she was in her living room. The window blinds were open, but she knew no one would be able to see her in trouble and call for help, she was on the third floor. That arose the question of how the man had gained entrance into her apartment. She wasn't sure, and she really didn't want to think too much on the subject. If she survived this encounter she would find another place, there was no way she was going to stay in this place now that it was no longer safe.

"So you're awake," the man's rich voice said as he came up from behind her. He rested his large hands over her shoulder as he leaned down to talk to her. All her thoughts paused at his words; his hot breath on her ear caused her to stop breathing.

"Who are you?" Emma choked out, her voice dry. Her chest hurt with anxiety, each breath was like inhaling needles. She hadn't had an anxiety or panic attack in over five years, but she knew she was close to breaking her record. She tried with all her remaining strength to focus on breathing slow and even, but the pain didn't ease.

"That's not important," he answered as he moved out from behind her. Emma followed his movements with her eyes as best she could as he walked around her. He circled her three times before she caught sight of a lamp that wasn't hers set up only a few feet away from her. Without a shade, the bright long bulb was shining its light throughout the room. It didn't take her long to realize that it was a UV light, and it was a strong one. She fought down another whimper when she realized that was the reason behind her pain. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there and she lowered her head as she felt tears spill over. While looking down, even through the tears, she was able to see the skin of her knees was turning red as if she had a bad sunburn.

'_Don't give in…'_ Emma told herself, _'…be strong.'_ With strength she didn't know she had left, she looked up and took a deep breath. "What do you want from me?" she asked, her voice sounding weak.

"It's not want I want from you," he answered cryptically as he leaned down in front of her. Emma could only watch as he reached out with his large hands. Squeezing her eyes closed she felt his warm finger trace the tears as they fell from her eyes. "My employer would like to talk with you, I believe he has a job he would like to offer to you," he said in a strangely soft voice as he removed his hand from her face.

Opening her eyes, Emma saw the intruder study his own finger and the moisture on it. Her tears, he was looking at her tears that he had wiped away. "I don't think I want to meet with your employer." Emma said honestly.

"Oh," he said as he met her stare, "you don't have a choice." Standing up quickly he moved behind her once again. She could hear movement, and it sounded like he was digging into a bag of some type. Blinking away the tears she focused on what was before her. Working herself up over what was going on behind her wasn't going to do her any good.

Her vision clearing, she saw out her balcony window. It looked like it was going to be a lovely day outside, white clean clouds were floating by and the sun was already up and shining. She saw a few birds fly by and couldn't help but wish she was one of them at that very moment, to be able to fly anywhere and feel the wind below her wings. The biting pain of her restraints pulled her back to her current satiation.

"This is Wire," she head the man speak. His tone was hard and dark, noting like how he talked to her before. "I have her, need a secure extraction." It was clear to Emma that he was talking to someone else via a communicator of some type. She wasn't sure who this man 'Wire' was or who he worked for, but she sure as hell didn't want to leave with him. She knew that if she was transferred to another location her changes of escape would dwindle down to zero.

Looking back out the window she thought of her options, only to see a dark shadow. Fear gripped her as she saw the figure of a man climb onto her balcony, covered from head to toe in black. Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew she was looking right into his eyes. He held up a finger to the location of his lips, telling her to be silent. In her mind, she was telling herself that help had arrived, but the fear was pointing out that yet another dangerous man was on the scene.

If she could use this change of events in order to get away, she would take it. Nodding as best she could, she waited to see what was going to happen. She watched, fixated, as the man slowly stood to his full height from his crouched stance. Taking note of his size and the two swords on his back, she couldn't help but think of him as a modern day ninja. Then like a bolt of lightning had hit her, she knew who this man was.

He was a Joe, Snake Eyes, the ninja who the General had told her about.

That realization brought relief and dread. If he was here, that meant her chances of survival had just increased to a favorable number. However it also meant that there was more danger than she had thought. Like a super computer her mind tried to put everything together.

The Joes were supposed to be tracking down the Cobra Commander, not rescuing a nobody like her. '_My employer would like to talk with you…'_ the intruder _'Wire'_ had said. Thoughts and questions flooded her mind, who was his employer and what did they want to talk about? Her brain hurt, but there was a soft whisper in her mind.

"Cobra," Emma said out loud in a soft whisper before she knew to stop herself.

Everything that followed happened so quickly she wasn't sure what took place first. She could hear Wire question her on what she had said, the dangerous edge to his voice didn't go unnoticed. The glass of her balcony sliding door shattered, making an entrance for Snake Eyes, and she could also hear the cheap wood of her front door crake and splinter as it was kicked in and knocked off its creaky hinges. Her ears rang from gunfire, and she could hear the loud explosive pop as the UV light shattered, sparking as it fell to the ground.

Kicking out with her feet, Emma tried to distance herself from the fight that was now taking place in her small living room between Snake Eyes and Wire. It was breath taking to watch both men fight, their movements were so precise and deadly. Snake had brought out both his swords; the way he moved with ease told her that he was very skilled. She had recalled a time when the General had told her there was only one Joe who had mastered every type of weapon, and she was watching him fight in her now-destroyed apartment. His movements were fluid, smooth and graceful. For every advance Wire took, Snake had the perfect defense that would also act as a counter attack.

Emma's breath hitched, it was like watching danger, destruction and death personified. It scared her to know one man could be so able and skillful. The sound of cracking stole her attention off the black clad ninja, and over to Wire who had unwrapped a long and crude looking whip. She couldn't see the whole length of the lash, but she knew it wasn't the best weapon to use while restricted indoors. Fearing the backlash, Emma returned her effort to removing herself form the danger. Ignoring the sharp bits of glass that were peppered around her apartment floor, she pushed with her feet trying to place as much distance between the two men fighting and herself.

Crakes from the leather of the whip could be heard as well as things braking within her home. Turning her head down, she avoided plaster from her wall dusting her face. There goes her deposit on the place. Slowly she was moving, until her foot tangled in the cord of the UV lamp. In her struggles to free herself, she lost her balance and felt the chair tip.

Fearing the pain of landing backwards on the floor with her arms held behind her back, she closed her eyes. When nothing happened, she peaked open her left eye to see a large black arm holding onto the back of her chair, steadying her. Opening both eyes, she saw Snake had somehow made it all the way over from the other side of the room just in time to stop her from landing harshly.

His other hand still held onto one sward, while the other was returned to its place at his back. Another loud cracking sounded within the apartment as Wire prepared to lash out with his leathery weapon. Snake righted Emma in the chair and then took a step in front of her, catching the tip of the whip right as it was about to hit its target. Emma could only sit and watch as Snake, whip still in his firm grasp, rushed the other man. Jumping up, he aimed his kick right for Wire's chest, knocking him back. Glass shattered as Wire hit the smaller living room window. Crashing with his full weight, Wire fell through the window taking Snake with him.

Shocked at what she just witnessed, Emma failed to realize there was another person in the room. "Damn ninja," a grumpy voice said. Turning from her broken window, Emma looked over to see General Colton, cloths rumbled and slightly dusty, huddled against the wall of her hall way. He pulled himself away from the wall, placing his gun behind his back in the waistline of his pants as he made his way over to her. Knelling down to her level once he approached he tried to smile at her. "How about we get you out of here while Snake crates a distraction?" Colton offered with a glum smile.

All Emma could do was nod. The General was trying to portray calmness to keep her calm, but she knew they were still in danger. The sooner she could get out of here, the better.

…**End Chapter 6…**

**Author's End Notes:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This was one of the chapters that sparked the whole idea for this story, so it took me a while longer to get it out. I also tried to not leave it as a cliff hanger….I almost did! But then I thought I would be nice and finish it out for you all. As always I hope you all liked it and please let me know what you think. I love reading the reviews and it helps me work on the story knowing you all enjoy reading it so much.

Thank you again for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: **I am so sorry this took a while to get out. I have moved once again, and finally have internet! I hope to update regularly!

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and adding this story to their alert lists. I never thought this story would get this amount of feedback. I'm so very glad that you all are enjoying the story and I hope I can continue to provide chapters that you are excited to read. As always I love to get any and all feedback, review or PM.

Please take a moment to read the Author's note at the end, after the chapter... now onto the new chapter!

**Actions Speak Louder **

**Chapter 7**

_Jacksonville Florida_

Her mind was playing back the events that took place inside her apartment only moments ago. She wasn't a doctor, but she was smart. Emma knew she was in shock. Clutching a small leather bag tight in her wounded arms, she sat unmoving in the front seat of the SUV General Colton had guided her to. The passing scenery was nothing but a blur; she was unable to focus on anything. Her mind was shutting down, and she felt like something was gripping her chest like a vice.

"Emma," Colton's voice called from the foggy world around her. "…you need to breath." She felt a warm calming hand rest on her bear knee and it caused her to flitch back to reality. "It's alright, your safe now."

Unable to say anything, she nodded in reply and tried to focus on her breathing as told. With a deep, steady breath in, Emma couldn't fight back the feel of the large hands pulling her into her apartment. Releasing her breath calmly, she allowed her mind to focus on the black clad ninja who she had seen outside her window. He had saved her. He was more than likely just following orders, Emma wasn't sure why he was there, but she was thankful.

"We are going to circle back and pick up Snake," General Colton informed her, jolting her out of her thoughts. "He should have had enough time to naturalize the threat."

The _threat_, that man named Wire who had taken her hostage in her own apartment, the dark thoughts returned. With everything going on around her, her mind tried to desperately figure out why he had been there for her, why had Cobra sent someone to get her? How did the Cobra Commander even know about her? These questions kept building up in her mind, a slight painful pressure grew behind her eyes.

Unable to reply or voice her concerns, Emma kept looking out the window and focusing on her breathing. She could hear what the General was saying, knew what was going on, but her body didn't want to respond to her. The headache was building, and she knew it was only the beginning.

She could feel the pain in her arms from where she had been bound with the sharp barbed wire, the heavy sweatshirt she had on was ripped and torn. Blood seeped into the thick cotton staining the dark blue, turning it brown. Part of her wanted to rip the shredded clothing off, to check and see if the wounds on her arms were really as bad as they felt. However she knew it would be a stupid idea at the moment. The sun was up, they were still in the danger zone and she could barely utter a word let alone get her body to react the way she wants it to.

Closing her eyes, Emma took a long deep breath. She pushed away the pain in her arms, and focused on ignoring the building headache. This wasn't the time to have a mental break down. They still needed to pick up Snake Eyes and that meant getting close to the danger once again. What if Wire had been too much for Snake? What if Snake wasn't able to 'naturalize' the threat? She knew that her doubt was her fear showing its face, she knew she had to have more faith in the black clad ninja. The General had always spoken very highly of him, and Emma knew Colton wasn't one to offer praise lightly.

Feeling the SUV take a sharp turn, Emma tried to keep her balance and from sliding too much in the seat. Stinging pain shot up her through her feet as she applied weight to keep her balance. Emma could only ignore the pain, there was nothing she could do about it at the moment anyway. She knew there was glass embedded in the soles of her feet from the broken lamp and balcony door, but she wasn't in the position to look at them right now. In a hurry to remove her from the damaged apartment, General Colton had ordered her to put her shoes back on while he grabbed a bag and loaded it up with what he thought she would need.

Running on adrenalin, she hadn't even paid him any attention while she tried to lace up her shoes. She had even forgone the socks, as it would have taken longer to locate them in the destruction of her home. Emma lurched forward as the vehicle came to a sudden stop. Pulled out of her thoughts and inner musings, Emma looked back as she heard the rear driver's side door open. Snake Eyes slid into the back seat and closed the door swiftly. He appeared as if he landed in a dumpster, filth and grim was smeared over his chest plate and shoulder, and a strong stench drifted around him. If they weren't in danger, she would have covered her nose and asked to open a window.

Leaning forward he tapped Colton on the shoulder than made a motion with his hand. Emma wasn't sure what the signal meant, but Colton seemed to know exactly what the ninja was telling him. With a grim face, Colton applied pressure to the gas and the SUV shot forward. No words were exchanged, as Emma watched the passing scenery fly past once more. Glancing over to the speedometer, Emma couldn't help but grip onto the bag in her lap more firmly. They were driving well over the speed limit, and accelerating. Mouth dry, she risked a look in the side rearview mirror and almost cried out in shock and fear.

Just before she could voice her fear or offer any warning, shots were fired at their vehicle. Loud pings and sounds of the sides denting rang out, echoing on the interior of the SUV. She felt a large firm hand land on her head push her head down, forcing her to duck. She knew it hadn't been Colton, he had both his hands, white knuckled on the steering wheel. Glancing back as she lowered her head, she saw Snake with his attention at the back of the SUV. He glanced to her for only a moment and offered her a reassuring nod.

It was then that she noticed there weren't broken windows, shattered glass or holes in the sides of the car. She felt she could breathe a bit better knowing they were in an armored car.

"We need to ditch them," Colton said while keeping his eyes on the road. He slammed his fist into the middle of the steering wheel, honking the car horn loudly to warn other drivers to get out of the way. Looking up and over the dash board, Emma saw a traffic jam up ahead. Her heart stopped in her chest and she couldn't fight the pain to simply breathe.

"Snake," Colton called back to the ninja. Emma could hear the urgency in his voice as he called out.

Pulling her eyes away from the road, Emma looked over and saw Colton wasn't about to slow down. Unsure of what was about to happen, she looked back to see Snake smoothly move to the very back of the SUV. She could hear clicking and saw him disappear for a moment from her line of sight behind the seat back rest. When he came back up, she saw him holding what looked like a very large, odd looking gun. Without any concern for his own safety, Emma saw him open the back latch of the SUV, opening the cargo hatch door. Without fault, he raised the weapon and aimed it at the helicopter that had been following them. Without a warning of any kind, she saw a strange pulse shoot out of the weapon and head straight for the flying enemy.

"Hold on!" Colton shouted as he drove the SUV off the road and into the medium that divided the freeway. The SUV lurched and bumped while driving off road. Emma held on as best as she could, her grip slipping from the bag in her lap and took hold of the door handle. The ride was rough and uneven, bouncing them all around. Numbly she recognized her head hitting the top of the SUV and then the window, she knew she would feel it later in the form of a bruise, bump and stronger headache. Her stomach sank with all the fast movement and she felt as if she was going to be sick. Fighting back the empty feeling in her gut, she looked back to see what had happened to the helicopter.

There was nothing but an open hatch; the back of the SUV was empty.

"Snake!" Emma shouted out in fear. Her throat was score and rough, and her voice didn't sound normal as she called out to the ninja. Terror clung to her as she looked over to Colton, eyes wide with shock. Colton risked a glance over his shoulders to see what had her so worried, only to let out a few colorful words. They bounced once more as the SUV drove over the other curb. Peeking up and over the dash once more, Emma ducked back down when she saw cars headed right at them. They were now driving on the wrong side of the road, at ninety miles an hour.

"Emma, go check on Snake." Colton ordered.

Emma couldn't move. She heard what the General said, knew what he wanted her to do, but her body wouldn't move. What could she do?

"Emma, I need you to go check on Snake." Colton said again with a calm urgency. "Emma," he said getting her attention. "I can't do anything while driving. I need you to go check on Snake, now."

Knowing Colton wouldn't push her to do anything she didn't want to do, Emma fought down her fears. She knew she had to do her best to help. After all, they had just rescued her; the least she could do was help make sure Snake wasn't dragging to his death behind them while they drove at tops speeds through a gauntlet of cars.

Pushing her fear to the back of her mind, she thought about the task at hand. She needed to get to the back of the SUV and check on Snake Eyes. The back was still wide open and she was sure the ninja had fallen out. Looking back in shock she saw two black clad hands holding on tightly to the back seat head rest. Fighting through her fear, Emma unhooked her seatbelt and moved to the back. Climbing over the middle console and over the middle seat, it became harder to breathe with the wind drifting harshly around her from the open hatch.

She could see Snake was being dragged, his feet scrapping the ground as they drove. In the background she could see the helicopter burning as it lost altitude. Whatever type of weapon Snake had used had worked, the helicopter wasn't going to be able to stay in the air much longer. Reaching out with both hands, Emma grabbed onto Snake and helped pull him back into the vehicle.

She wasn't sure how much help she really offered, but she did her best. Snake, in a move Emma wasn't sure was possible for a human to perform, pulled himself back into the back of the SUV. Without fault, he reached out and pulled the back hatch down to close it. Emma's ears popped with the change in pressure as the wind was cut off, and she leaned back against the side of the seat.

Snake looked over to her, and it felt like he was staring straight through her. She knew she was only guessing, there was no way to know what he was really looking at with his dark tinted visor. Not wanting to stare, Emma nodded and then looked down. She wasn't sure what their next move was going to be, but she was glad they seemed to be out of danger for the moment.

With that thought, she looked out the back window just in time to see the crash and explosion of the helicopter. She flinched at the loud sound as they continued to drive away. Everything started to catch up to her again, the Cobra Commander wanted her for whatever reason, the Joes saving her, car chases with helicopter crashes. Black clad ninja with strange weapons and bullet-proof SUVs.

Her head was spinning, and the soreness of hitting her head was making itself known, her headache was drumming between her ears. She looked up when she felt two large gloved hands on her shoulders. They were nothing like Wire's had been when he had pulled her into her apartment. Wire's had been strong and demanding. While there was clearly strength in Snakes hands, there was no harmful intent. She felt oddly safe, and with knowing he wouldn't harm her, she allowed herself to give into the pain and darkness.

**…END of Chapter Seven…**

**Author's End Note: **I hope you guys know by now that I love cliff hangers! I have part of chapter 8 already done and I hope to have the next chapter up soon…and I can tell you all it's going to be a good chapter! I can't wait to get it done and to post it!

Alright onto other important matters… If you could choose someone to 'play the role' of Emma who would you pick? Keep in mind she has pale skin. I have had a hard time thinking of someone who I can see playing her role… and thought I would see who you guys think of when you read this story. I can't wait to see who you guys come up with!

As always I love to read reviews and love to hear what you guys think of the story so far.

Thank you once again for reading and I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another's Note:** Another chapter is here! I am still shocked at how many people have been reading, reviewing and adding this story to their alert list. I know G.I. Joe fandom on this site is very small compared to other shows/movies and I'm glad there are those of you who still enjoy reading about the American Hero's!

I want to dedicate this chapter to all the US Veterans, thank you for your time and service protecting the American people.

**Actions Speak Louder**

**Chapter 8**

Snake Eyes knew it was only a matter of time before the young woman passed out due to the mental and physical stress. He had seen the signs, the loss of focus in her eyes, shortness of breath, color fading from her already pale face due to blood loss, and the way she was unable to hold her balance. Reaching out, Snake softly held onto her small shoulders so she wouldn't harm herself when she lost consciousness. Snake couldn't help but admire Emma for her inner strength. He had seen elder men of power pass out from far smaller confrontations in his past, many times.

Here was this young woman who had her normal life not only ripped away, but shredded into unorganized pieces. Nothing would ever be the same for her, not with Cobra after her. Snake had thought she was going to be no more than tech support, however with Cobra showing their hand, showing they had an interest in her, told Snake that Emma was going to be playing a much bigger role in the days to come.

Leaning over the seat, Snake placed one of his arms under her legs and the other around her back to pull her down, placing her so she was lying on the back seat. While taking care to insure she wouldn't awake in an odd position or in pain due to her injuries, Snake couldn't help but notice how light she felt in his arms. Once he was sure she was resting as comfortably as she could in the cramped back seat, he put his focus on the next task. With ease and very little effort, he moved over the seat in which Emma was resting, and made his way to the front of the SUV.

From the passing scenery, Snake could see Colton take an exit ramp and pull off the main road. They would have attracted unwanted attention driving on the wrong side of the road away from a helicopter crash. Sliding in alongside Colton, he looked over waiting to hear what the General thought would be their next plan of action. In his mind he knew that finding a new mode of transportation was their first goal, Cobra was sure to be looking for this SUV. Second would be to seek out medical treatment for Emma. There was little they could do for her at the moment. For the moment, they had time to regroup and come up with another course of action. Their first plan had clearly gone to hell.

Looking over to the right seat Colton saw Snake beside him, and then looked in the back for Emma. It wasn't long before he put two and two together and come to the conclusion that she had passed out. "They know we have her, and they know what we are driving," Colton said as he found a covered place to park. "We need to ditch these wheels and find some new ones."

Snake nodded in agreement, having already thought the same thing.

"We should split up," Colton added as he turned off the car and took the keys out of the ignition. Snake hadn't thought that splitting up would be wise, but trusted the General. Snake could hear the slight pain in the Generals voice, and knew Colton wasn't one hundred percent sold on the idea himself, but Snake Eyes had a strong feeling he had a good reason for wanting to split up.

Colton adjusted his position in his seat and took a moment to fully look over the ninja. Snake knew he looked a little rough. Wire had put up much more of a fight than Snake had been ready for. After they crashed out Emma's window they had landed on another balcony only to fight and knock each other off. Their high pace fight had ended up in the alley behind the apartment complex. In an attempt to dodge fire from Wire's back up, Snake had leaped up and over a large metal trash dumpster. It wasn't the most glamorous of moves, but it served its purpose.

Once he had heard screeching tires, he had removed himself to seek out the General. He had known there was a high possibility they would try for a second offensive attack, and he had wanted to make sure he was with Colton and Emma. Both sides knew of the others interest in Emma, Snake wasn't sure why Cobra was after her, but if it was for the same reason Colton wanted her with the Joes, than he knew Cobra would try again. He also knew it would be sooner rather than later, and he had been right.

"I want you to take Emma." Colton said, pulling Snake back to the current situation at hand. "Meat back up with the others."

Snake tilted his head to the side. It was his way of asking 'explain'. Deep down he disagreed with splitting up, and questioned why the General would want him to take the girl. Sure Snake could keep her safe, but at this point she needed more than protection from physical harm. On top of medical treatment, she needed something or someone familiar to calm her from becoming overly stresses, and she needed someone who would inform her of what was going on. Snake excelled in many areas, however offering comfort and talking wasn't one of them.

He would also be lying to himself if he didn't admit he was worried about the General going off alone. He was still highly dangerous, but he wasn't in his prime.

"I'll be fine," Colton said in answer to Snake's silent inquiry. "I need to go and pick up another member who will round out our new team." Colton said as he glanced in the back. "He's going to come in handy now that we have Emma with us." Colton said softly. "I believe you know him, Doctor Carl Greer."

Snake sat up straighter at the name. Of course he knew Carl; he had saved Snake's life and brought him back from the brink of death a few times. Carl had left the Joes to be closer to his family when his sister passes away. His niece, Carla had been the acting doctor back at the Pit. Carl had been the one who got her the job when he had left, wanting to leave the health of the Joes to someone who knew what they were doing.

Thinking about the Pit brought an empty feeling to Snake's stomach. He knew the chances of Carla's survival, but for Carl's sake he hopped she somehow found a way to make it out. They would know as soon as all the bodies were accounted for. Snake knew his friend would jump at the chance to join the Joes again, and he knew there was a darker side to the doctor that many never saw. Snake knew Carl was a good doctor, and like any caring healer he took it very personally when someone harmed those under his care. Carl was great with healing his men, but he was also highly effective out on the field defending his men.

Carl was a close friends and one of the few who had ever seen under his mask. He was also one of the only men outside the clan who seemed to truly understand Snake, and offer him wise words of advice when needed. Only one other man shared that strong of a bond, and he was sitting behind the wheel of the SUV next to him. Snake knew Carl would make the perfect member for their new field team, and wouldn't be surprised if he was just waiting with bags packed for someone to come collect him.

"I trust you to look after her," Colton said. "She's gone though a lot, and things are only going to get worse until we find and deal with Cobra Commander." Snake could see there was something bothering Colton. It wasn't something is his voice, but something in his eyes. "Right now, she is the most valuable asset the Joes have."

Snake could only guess, but his gut was telling him that the General was worried about Emma. A _fearful_ worry. The young women had gone though a lot in the last few hours and her life would be forever changed. Snake hadn't forgotten about Emma's past, the way she had been mistreated. The General was clearly worried this would break her, and Snake couldn't blame him. Emma had already suffered more than any human should, and now she found herself in the middle of war.

"Find a place to lay low for now. Wait till dark and then get back to the others." Colton said. "It'll give her time to rest, and it will be easier to move her while there isn't any sun out. She's pretty banged up too," Colton added, the request for Snake to tend to her wounds until the good doctor could look at them went unasked. He had played doctor and medic in the field many times, however they had been on war hardened soldiers, not soft kindhearted women.

Snake nodded his head in a low nod, placing his right hand over his chest. _'You can trust me to look after her and to keep her safe,_' he communicated silently.

He would be lying to himself if he didn't confess he had his own worries and concerned for Emma. She had been held against her will and wanted by Cobra, and the treatment of her had been borderline torture. He had tried to put all his focus on defeating Wire and not on the condition Emma was in. Snake was a man of action, and at that moment when he saw Emma through the window, he knew the only thing he could do for her was deal with Wire. It enraged him, the thought of harming a woman, and he knew emotions - while a great fuel - were also a distraction that could end up doing more harm than good.

Never before was it a problem for him to separate the person who he was rescuing from the mission. He had always kept it professional; however it became personal when Cobra attacked his team, killing them. It became personal when Cobra attacked a young woman who was under the care of a Joe. And even though he kept pushing the thought away, it was personal to him because he couldn't get the image of her fearful eyes shining with hope as she look to him through the window.

"Give her this when she wakes up," Colton's voice broke the silence of the SUV. He reached up and tugged something out of the collar of his shirt. The metallic chime of dog tags sliding on the ball chain rang softly as he lifted it up and over his head. Looking them over, Colton handed them to Snake Eyes.

Looking down Snake expected to see standard issued tags, but they weren't. Instead of the name, rank and medical information like on most tags, there was a list of numbers. "She'll know what to do with those." Colton told him. With a nod of his head in understanding, Snake tucked the tags into his pocket for safe keeping. "Don't lose those." The General added as he reached over and made sure there wasn't anything left in the glove compartment that he would need.

With a new plan set, they hadn't wasted time in locating two new vehicles. Colton had chosen an older model blue pickup truck, adding a red baseball cap on his head that had been resting on the dashboard, he looked like the rightful owner. They would make sure the real owner was rightfully compensated; after all they weren't out to steal from the American people.

Snake had been pulled towards the dark roadster, however he knew it was highly impracticable. Not only would it be cruel to force Emma to ride on the back of the two wheeled beast, exposing her not only to the sun but also to other dangers, it would be rather hard to keep her on while she was passed out. Snake wasn't used to dealing with a handicap, but he was sure in himself that he wouldn't allow harm to Emma while she was in his care.

As much as it stung his male pride, the small camper at the far end of the lot was the best choice for his mission.

He was glad there had been no one around when he lifted Emma up and out of the dark tinted SUV to place her into a modern camper. He was glad to see it was fairly clean and in good condition. Laying Emma down on the small side bed, Snake unfolded a soft looking blanket and placed it over her. Making sure there wouldn't be any direct sunlight, Snake tugged off his right glove, placing his two fingers over her pulse point. While counting her heart rate, he found it hard not to note the fine sheen of sweat coating her pale skin. Stress could case physical illness, but never had he seen it set in this quickly. He didn't like what it could mean. He needed to get Emma somewhere safe to look at her wounds. If they were left untreated much longer they would risk grater infection.

Making his way to the front cap of the camper, Snake hotwired the engine into starting. Without thinking he put it into drive and set out on the road. He knew where to take her, it was only a few hours away and they would be able to lay low for a until dark. He didn't feel safe with her out in the open, so he would take her somewhere secure. Somewhere Cobra would be foolish to attack.

He would take her to a Clan stronghold. Cobra would never attack the Arashikage Clan outright. However there was a deep, dark and buried part of him that wished Cobra would try. While the Clan often helped the Joes, they kept mostly to themselves. The Clan had their own battles to fight and secrets to keep. The Cobra Commander would be foolish to attack the clan that gave life to both himself and Storm Shadow. He was sure that by know the Commander knew of Storm Shadows false alliance, seeing it for what it was, a chance to get close to Zartan so that he could kill him. Storm Shadow had done what was needed to eliminate danger to the clan. Should Cobra seek to attack the whole clan, there was no doubt in Snake's mind that Storm would kill Cobra himself.

With a plan of action set before him, Snake glanced back to the young women resting on the small bed. The Joes where like a large extended family and he knew when the others meet her, that they would welcome her with open arms. Roadblock would see her as a little sister, Flint would flirt, and Jaye would welcome another female. He also knew the Doc would fix her up as well as take a genuine interest in her medical history. Clearly the General cared deeply for her, and he would have to wait and see who the other two members were.

Snake knew his role would be protector; however it was hard to place her into a category with the other Joes. _'Only time will reveal the answer,' _Snake thought to himself as he drove.

…**End of Chapter EIGHT… **

**Author's End Note:** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please feel free to review and leave your thoughts!

At the end of the last chapter I asked if you guys had any suggestions on who would fit the role of Emma and there was some awesome feedback. I have not yet made a decision so let me know if you have anyone in mind. Here is a small list of actresses that are in the running for Emma:

Astrid Bergès-Frisbey

Kristin Kreuk

Michelle Trachtenberg

Emilia Clarke

Rose Leslie

I am still taking idea's so let me know if you have someone in mind, or if you like someone who is listed! I hope to have the role of Emma 'cast' by the next chapter!


End file.
